The invention relates to a dry-shaving apparatus comprising a slidable shutter for optionally covering or exposing a shear foil of a dry-shaving apparatus, and by means of which shutter, with the shutter end which is remote from the shear foil, a switch in the motor circuit of the dry-shaving apparatus can be actuated to switch on the motor when the shutter is slid away from the shear foil to expose the shear foil for the purpose of shaving. In such a dry-shaving apparatus, as is known from DE-OS 17 03 169, a switch arranged in the motor circuit is actuated directly by the shutter end at the end of the shutter displacement away from the shear foil. This largely dictates the position of the switch, so that this position cannot be adapted to other conditions.